looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Only Have Eyes for You
I Only Have Eyes for You is a 1937 Merrie Melodies animated short film directed by Tex Avery with an all-bird cast, and based on the song of the same name. Plot The protagonist (voiced by Joe Twerp), who drives an ice-delivery truck, is wooed by a homely spinster bird (voiced by Elvia Allman) who hopes to entice him with her culinary talents. The iceman, on the other hand, is only interested in Katie Canary (voiced by Elvia Allman), who only wants to marry a radio crooner and rebuffs his overtures to the point where she prefers ordering a refrigerator. The iceman, in order to win Katie, hires a voice imitator, Professor Mockingbird, to simulate crooners from the back of his ice truck while the iceman lip-syncs. The scheme eventually backfires when Professor Mockingbird turns blue from the extreme cold in the ice truck. Katie marries the Professor, being sufficiently impressed by his crooning ability, while the iceman is finally won over by the spinster's cooking and baking and presumably marries her. Status of original titles The original credits were cut due to the March 17, 1945 reissue. Also, the original BR ending is out of circulation, except CN Latin America, which airs as an AAP print, due to the LaserDisc release of the "dubbed version", which also airs on Boomerang in the United States. These "dubbed versions" continue their airings on TV in the US and EU countries. There are 3 dubbed versions. 2 US and one EU. The EU dubbed version has the altered dubbed ending card, for reasons unknown, which is shown on 2*2 or TV Puls 2 and other stations that distribute the pre-1948 packages on their stations. The US dubbed version, shown on Boomerang, and the DVD Dames, retains the 1948 dubbed ending. http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4pkhf6_merrie-melodies-i-only-have-eyes-for-you_shortfilms (with 1938 altered ending card, from TV Puls 2 in Poland) http://minhateca.com.br/akynxs/Loon...ENTROU+EM+FRIA+-+EP.+445,116118210.avi(video) with a glitch at the ending music, the dubbed version does not have this glitch. Through EBay auctions in 2007, the original titles have been found for the cartoon, but have unknown status on any future DVD collections. Other notes It was re-released with the blue ribbon 1945 rings and 1945 closing rings on 3/17/45. It is one of three cartoons in the blue ribbon reissue to have a big WB shield before WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC. These three were the first to be reissued during Eddie Selzer's career. The others were When I Yoo Hoo (2/24/45) and Ain't We Got Fun (4/21/45). They are all one shots as well and original titles are lost. The Fella with the Fiddle was the final cartoon to be reissued bearing Leon Schlesinger's name. It was reissued in January 1945 though. The short was released before Mel Blanc joined WB. A print with the 1945 BR print does exist http://minhateca.com.br/akynxs/Loon...ENTROU+EM+FRIA+-+EP.+445,116118210.avi(video) Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Shorts Category:1937 Category:Birds Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Sara Berner Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Joe Twerp Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Elvia Allman